


Mei Hwa

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, one-sided
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuhan biasanya memberi berkah lewat hal-hal indah. Kali ini Yao berharap lewat Mei Hwa. Semoga, semoga. Semoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mei Hwa

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : China/Vietnam, slight!Australia!Vietnam.  **Genre** : Romance/Angst.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU.

_(Tuhan biasanya memberi berkah lewat hal-hal indah. Kali ini Yao berharap lewat Mei Hwa. Semoga, semoga. Semoga.)_

* * *

Pohon Mei Hwa itu akhirnya terpasang. Tanpa bantuan Yao sama sekali. Ya, tangan Lien melakukan semuanya dengan cekatan. Satu setengah meter tinggi pohon itu bukan tantangan yang berarti bahkan untuk tubuh mungilnya. Dan cabang-cabangnya yang banyak sehingga membuat berat bukan hal yang merepotkan baginya dalam memasang.

Yao selesai memasak kue keranjang, dan disajikannya lima buah ke atas meja ruang tengah. Sisanya dia sisihkan untuk hidangan perayaan.

"Lien, makanlah dulu."

Gadis itu menyembul di antara rerantingan bunga merah, "Oh, sebentar," lalu dia menghilang lagi. Beberapa amplop sudah terlihat dipasanginya. Yao hanya tinggal mengisinya besok, berarti.

"Aku bisa memajang amplopnya nanti," Yao tersenyum kecil. Lalu berjalan sambil memakan kue ke arah Lien.

"Jangan. Biar aku saja," Lien menghindari Yao, ia bergeser ke sisi lain dan membawa serta keranjang kecil berisi amplop-amplop merah-kuning keemasan milik Yao.

Gadis mungil itu memang keras kepala, Yao benar-benar mengakui itu. Dan Yao mencintai Lien karena hal tersebut. Lien mungkin memang tidak pernah berdandan cantik seperti Mei, tunangan Kiku—adik angkatnya, atau seceria Nona Katyusha yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Yao untuk membicarakan bisnis pertanian mereka. Dan mungkin tidak juga diam-diam cerdas seperti Nona Natalya—tetangga Yao—yang bisa memikat seorang diplomat Amerika di negara mereka hanya karena pidatonya tentang feminisme di sebuah forum. Lien sendiri hanya perempuan berkemauan keras. Suatu hal yang begitu disayangi Yao—tetapi hal itulah yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Sebentar lagi.

Ya, sebentar lagi.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Yao," gelengnya pasti. "Kita sudah putus enam bulan lalu. Sesuai perjanjian, aku memang tidak bisa kembali lagi setelah aku berpikir dalam kurun waktu itu. Maaf, kurasa kita memang tidak cocok."

Yao tidak merasa bahwa seorang perempuan keras kepala dan laki-laki yang santai dan hanya berfokus pada logika tidak akan bisa bersatu sampai akhirnya Lien mengatakan itu. Dia rasa pernyataan cinta adalah awal yang tidak memiliki akhir—nyatanya? Cinta bukan hal yang naif, manusialah yang naif. Cinta tidak akan segan merenggang ketika takdir berkata bahwa dua insan bukan belahan jiwa. Manusialah yang berharap. Salah satu pihaklah yang terlalu berhasrat.

"Tolong beri aku waktu lagi."

Lien menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Jett."

Tentu, Yao tahu itu. Tutor Australia yang dikenal Lienlewat pertukaran pelajar, dan sekarang bekerja di sini. Mereka tampak cocok. Yao mengelaknya dalam pikiran, namun hati nuraninya mengiyakan.

"Begini saja," Yao berkata pelan. "Lakukan sesuatu bersamaku, apapun itu terserah kau, tetapi dengarkan hatimu tentang aku ketika kau melakukannya."

Mata Lien berputar ke sekeliling taman. Terhenti sesaat pada kumpulan bunga kecil yang dikeliling sekelompok anak kecil. "Baik. Aku akan ikut menghias rumahmu untuk Imlek. Aku akan memberi keputusan setelah aku selesai melakukannya."

Yao mengangguk.

_Dan aku tak keberatan kalau kau berubah pikiran_.

"Bisa saja ini jadi yang terakhir, oke?"

Yao mengangguk.

Tuhan biasanya memberi berkah lewat hal-hal indah. Ia berharap lewat Mei Hwa. Semoga, semoga. Semoga.

* * *

Lien mengumpulkan plastik bekas pohon Mei Hwa itu. Digumpalnya dan ditaruhnya di tempat sampah. Yao menunggunya di sofa, dengan kue keranjang yang tinggal dua. Lien duduk di sampingnya tanpa berkata-kata, namun tetap mengambil jamuan dari Yao. Dimakannya pelan-pelan. Kue keranjang selalu menjadi favorit Lien—suatu dari sederet hal yang dihafal Yao dari gadis itu.

Yao memperhatikan tangan Lien dan kesepuluh jarinya.

_Kemarin benda itu masih ada._

"Yao."

"Uh?" Yao tersadar. "Ya?"

Lien berdiri sambil mengalungkan tasnya di bahu. "Kurasa sudah cukup. Semuanya sudah selesai, 'kan?"

Yao memandang ruang tengahnya. Pohon sudah selesai. Lien juga sudah menata tempat hidangan di atas meja. Hanya tinggal menaruh kue-kuenya. Lampion-lampion di depan juga sudah dipasang dengan rapi.

"Jadi ..."

Lien tersenyum iba. "Maaf, Yao. Keputusanku ... tetap sama."

"Ah, begitu," Yao balas tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau memberiku ruang berpikir juga. Dan membuatku yakin dengan keputusanku. Kalau yang hari ini tidak ada ... mungkin ceritanya juga akan beda. Ini memberi kepastian untuk kita, 'kan?"

Yao mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia telah menerima keputusan. Tidak ada lagi lagu ragu yang harus didendangkan.

"Aku pulang, Yao," dia sempat menggenggam tangan Yao. "Tidak keberatankah kalau aku mengundangmu di pernikahanku dengan Jett nanti?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku akan datang dengan senang hati."

Mungkin dusta, mungkin palsu, tapi Yao tahu yang terbaik untuknya dan Lien.

Lien pun pulang. Yao memperhatikannya sampai jauh, sampai Lien keluar dari komplek perumahannya. Dan satu hal yang menarik perhatian Yao: Lien mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku depan tasnya, memakainya, dan melenggang pulang dengan santai.

Itu cincin pertunangannya. Yao tahu itu. Ada nama Jett di dalamnya—Lien pernah bercerita di pertemuan tempo hari.

Dia melepasnya sepanjang hari ketika berada di rumah Yao.

Yao tersenyum. Lega dan bahagia. Tahu bahwa dihargai lebih baik daripada dicintai. Dicintai mungkin bisa putus karena hal sepele, tetapi dihargai tak akan pernah berhenti oleh hal-hal kecil. Dan Lien menghargainya.

Itu sudah cukup bagi Yao.

**end.**


End file.
